Its not my time
by everyone lies
Summary: what would've happened if Gibbs got to Jenny before the shoot out in the diner..ONESHOT.got the idea from my favorite song..JIBBS..spoilers for judgment day


A/N: so I am still working on Izzy's day but I've had a serious case of writer's block…anyways this came to me when I was watching Judgment Day again to find some direction for my story and my phone went off…which had 'Its not my time' by three doors down going off….and I thought it fitted this reali well…so here you go

Disclaimer: still don't own NCIS…if I did I wouldn't be here

JIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBS

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat in the director's office sorting through the mountains of paperwork she left while she went to Decker's funeral. He stopped and smiled thinking of how one Jennifer Sheppard had changed his life for the better.

_Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me loving all of our friends  
Living life like an ocean  
But now the current's only pulling me down  
It's getting harder too breath  
It won't be to long and I will be going under  
Can you save me from this?_

Cause it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a fear in me it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh but I won't go

Thoughts of Paris filled his mind. He smiled but it quickly faded when he remembered that anyone could walk through that door and see him in a un-Gibbs like manner. But he couldn't help himself. His thoughts faded back to a year ago when she made him realize that this (as in NCIS) was where he belonged. Sure he dated Colonel Mann but his thoughts always drifted back to Jenny. She had brought back so many good memories and he wasn't ready to give that up. After his breakup with Mann, he had decided that Jenny was who he really wanted. "And I'm glad I came to my senses" he said aloud. "Okay the stroll down memory lane is over, its time to work." He said trying to motivate himself.

He looked back at the mountains and sighed. He picked up a folder when he got this strange feeling in his gut. It was like his 'Jenny senses' were tingling. Puzzled at why this was happening he called Abby.

'Forensics' Abby says answering the phone.

"Abs I need you to triangulate the directors phone."

'Yes Bossman. Is there anything specific I am looking for?'

"Her location Abby. She's supposed to be in LA at a funeral."

'I see, hang on a sec.' she pauses for a minute 'It seems like she is at a diner on the outskirts of LA. Is everything ok Gibbs?'

"Yea its fine. Thanks Abs." He hung up and walked out to Cynthia's desk. "I'm going to be out for the rest of today and possibly tomorrow, it's an emergency." Cynthia nods and says something about rearranging the schedule but he didn't hear her since he was already halfway to the elevator. When he gets to a car the feeling in his gut becomes more persistent, warning him that she's in possible danger.

_I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
And the dreams that we had  
I'm in a world that tries to take them away  
Oh but I'm taking them back  
Cause all of this time I've just been too blind to understand  
What should matter to me  
My friends this life we live, it's not what we have  
It's what we believe in_

Cause it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a fear in me but it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
But it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a will in me and now I know that  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh but I won't go  
I won't go

During the drive he thinks of everything he has planned for him and Jenny, the vacation to Paris, the proposal at the Eifel Tower…everything that he could want since Shannon. "I'm not going to let that happen again." He vows to himself and drives faster.

He calls Abby again. "Abs, is she still there?"

'Yes, she hasn't moved but Ziva keeps calling her'

"Thanks Abby" He says as he arrives at the Diner and parks in the back. He sees Mike standing outside.

"Probie? What are you doing here?"

"Checking on Jen, something didn't seem right. So I came to check on her and found that she wasn't where she was supposed to be. That got me worried."

Mike chuckles. "So much for not getting involved with a co-worker." He says as Gibbs makes his way in. On his way in Gibbs sees a truck pull up and 4 people come out with guns.

"Jen!" he pulls out his gun and heads inside. Jenny has her back to him. "Jen we have incoming"

Jenny turns around and looks him in the eye. "Jethro what are you doing here? And who is watching my agency?" Gibbs is about to answer when the gunmen make their way into the diner with guns a-blazing. Jenny hits the first dead in the chest not even giving him the chance to shoot. Gibbs hits the second one in the leg causing the gunmen to go down. Gibbs hears the back door open and turns to shoot at the two coming in the back. He shoots the first in the head and the second in the chest. Both fall to the floor dead before they hit the ground. Jenny walks over to the wounded gunmen and shoots him again in the chest.

"You never answered my questions. Why are you here and who is watching my agency?" Jenny asked crossing her arms around her chest.

"Well I think it's fairly obvious why I'm here. I was worried about you. And Cynthia is totally capable of being in charge of NCIS until we get back. So are you happy I came as back up?"

Jen laughs "Yeah that's what Mike was here for but apparently he got cold feet. So let's go home." She turns to leave but Gibbs grabs her arm. "You know the whole point of going home means leaving here right? I can't do that if you have my arm hostage." She says before turning to face him. "Yes Jethro what can I do for you?"

He stares at her for a quick second. "Two things."

"Just two?" she asks curiously.

"Yeah first thing." He closes the gap between us and crashes his lips to her. In a mixture of happiness of being alive and worry the kiss becomes heated quickly, both pulling back when air becomes necessary. They lean their foreheads together. Gibbs speaks first. "Don't you ever do something like that again."

"Ok first point made, and the second?" Jenny asks laughing at the fact that they had made out in a diner with 4 dead bodies.

Gibbs kisses her on the forehead and pulls her close to him. "When we get back I'm going to head slap Tony into the next century." Jenny laughs and Gibbs joins in with her. They walk out of the diner and meet up with Mike who had a live suspect with him.

He looks at the couple and smiles before composing himself. "So what do you want me to do with her?" He asks pointing to the woman in the car.

"Jethro and I will be taking her back to Washington with us and charging her pending a full investigation." Jenny walks up to Mike "Thank you for everything. I know you would much rather be in Mexico."

Mike looks at Gibbs. "Anything to help Probie. Just make sure you tell him everything." And with that Mike gets in his car and drives off.

Gibbs looks at Jenny a little confused. "What do you need to tell me?" Jenny walks over to Gibbs and hugs him, a gesture which he returns.

"I'll tell you once we get to Washington, I promise." Gibbs nods against her head. He thinks about the possibility of what could have happened if he hadn't come to help Jenny. 'She could've died' was all that went through his mind. He got so lost in thought that he didn't hear Jenny talking to him. Jenny notices and pokes him in the shoulder.

"Hey what was that for?" he says looking down at Jen.

"You weren't listening to a word I said were you?" Gibbs shakes his head. "I was saying that we should leave now so that we could catch our plane back to D.C., and that we can always get the car shipped back." She pauses to think for a moment. "What were you thinking about?" she asks looking up at Gibbs.

'Should I tell her or no…decisions, decisions'. Gibbs sighed and pulled her closer. "I was thinking about what could've happened if I didn't show up."

"Oh"

"Yeah now I'm glad that I did." He kisses her forehead again and disentangles himself from her. "When we get back, I think we need a vacation."

Jenny laughs at him. "You are willing to go on vacation?" Gibbs glares at her. "You are serious. Okay Jethro where are we going?"

He smiles back at her. "Paris"


End file.
